There is known a technology that allows a user to access a sight seen by a person/object other than the user (sight seen by a mobile body other than the user).
For example, there has been proposed a mobile camera system that remotely acquires an image captured by a mobile camera mounted on a mobile body such as a vehicle (e.g., see Patent Literature 1). Further, there has been proposed an image processing system that provides, to a person who wears a head mounted display, information similar to visual information acquired by a person who wears eyeglasses including an imaging sensing wireless device (e.g., see Patent Literature 2). Furthermore, there has been proposed an image display system in which a display device for displaying a captured image of a mobile body specifies, with respect to an imaging device of the mobile body, a point-of-sight position and line-of-sight direction in which an image is captured and a speed at the time of capturing an image (e.g., see Patent Literature 3).
Furthermore, there is also proposed a telepresence technology for transmitting a sensation that a person feels as if the person were on the spot through an interval such as a visual sensation of a robot in a remote location and providing an interface for operating an object in the remote location (e.g., see Patent Literature 4).